


Rough Boys

by nothing_rhymes_with_ianto



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_rhymes_with_ianto/pseuds/nothing_rhymes_with_ianto





	Rough Boys

Justin lay on the bed, shirtless, looking at the newspaper headline about Dumpster Boy. Brian was trying on shirts to go to Babylon in, preening.

"Do you think he knew who killed him?"

"Who?" Justin showed him the headline. "How the fuck do I know?"

"Maybe we know him. Maybe we've fucked him."

"That'd be hot."

"Like that guy we fucked the other night," Justin contemplated. "We didn't know him. We didn't know anything about him. He could've done anything to us."

Brian gave a little smirk and stepped onto the bed.

"The first time you came here, you didn't know anything about me. I could've done anything to you." He kicked the side of Justin's leg. Justin turned over, grunting and getting comfortable.

"I was pretty sure you were gonna fuck me." He smiled. Brian knelt down straddling Justin's legs.

"Then what?" He got himself comfortable. Justin looked at him, interested. Brian stared down, then grabbed Justin's wrists and held them to the bed. "What if-" Justin chuckled nervously.

Brian slithered down the young man's body, then slid back up, lapping his tongue across his torso as he came back up. He scraped his teeth lightly against Justin's nipple and lapped up his neck. "What if…." He clasped his hands around Justin's throat and squeezed, enjoying the power he had over his lover. "I'd started to strangle you?"

"I'd rather you choke me with your dick." Justin laughed nervously.

Brian kept his hands tight over Justin's throat, cutting off his air. He looked at the slight fear in his lovers eyes. He leaned close to Justin's mouth. "You could've been dead." He whispered, licking open-mouthed and hot at Justin's lips.

"Brian," Justin choked. He gasped and pulled Brian's hands away. "Cut it out." They stared at each other, then Brian sat up.

He leaned over Justin. "You came here not knowing what was going to happen, that was part of the thrill." Justin looked down, then back at Brian, who slid his hand down his own stomach, rubbing himself. Then he slid down to rub Justin. "That's what made you hard." Justin jerked, his eyes full of lust, tongue poking out from between his teeth. Brian grinned and leaned closer, "You're hard now just thinking about it. The danger," He watched Justin's pupils dilate, his breath quicken at the memory. He raised his eyebrows, leaned in, whispering, "The excitement…"

Justin had a hold on Brian's hair now, and groaned, tugging Brian's head back. His mouth was open, loose and wide with need. Brian's eyes darkened with lust. Justin's hot breath ghosted over his face, his fingers tightened their grip.

"Fuck me." He forced out, demanding, fierce and full of desire.

Brian pulled Justin's hands off him and pinned him to the bed again, nipping at his jaw. Justin bucked his hips up, pressing his erection into Brian's. Brian growled and tugged off his shirt, then made his way down Justin's body, biting and licking and sucking at his skin, enjoying the panting and moaning and little whimpers of pleasure his ministrations pulled from his lover as he tugged off Justin's pants. He sat up on his haunches and unbuttoned his jeans, tossing them away as soon as they came free of his feet. He bent back down, scraping tongue and teeth across Justin's throat and along his chin before kissing him hard. He gripped Justin through his boxers. Justin pushed into his hand.

"Brian, stop teasing." He was whining a little. Brian grinned and tugged off Justin's boxers. He kissed him, grinding their cocks together, smirking slightly when Justin moaned into his mouth.

"Roll over." Justin did as he was told, gladly. Brian bit his shoulder affectionately, then nibble-licked a stripe down his spine, tasting sweat. He worked his tongue across Justin's hole, rimming him. He heard the intake of breath and imagined the look on Justin's face: mouth handing open, nose crinkled and eyes squeezed shut tight. He worked his tongue in deeper, savoring Justin's sweet taste and the gasping whimpers he was making. Suddenly he felt a hand in his hair, tugging roughly. He groaned, even more turned on at the fierce pulling at his scalp.

"Brian. You gotta stop or I'll come before you can fuck me."

Brian huffed a half laugh and flipped Justin back over to kiss him, knowing that Justin would be able to taste himself on Brian's tongue. He tore open a condom packet with his teeth, spitting out the corner and rolled it on, then squeezed a liberal amount of lube along Justin's hole. Justin grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him down, licking his neck, hot and wet.

"Fuck me." He commanded, voice heavy and breathless in the same instance. Justin released him with a shove, and Brian lined up his cock and pushed in, groaning as Justin pushed back in eagerness. He slid in to the hilt, then pulled back until he was nearly out, with just the head of his cock still inside Justin, then slammed back into him. He fucked Justin hard, leaning down to bite his nipple, making Justin arch his body forward, pushing Brian deeper. Brian's fingers danced along Justin's cock, gathering precum on his fingertips and licking it off them like it was honey. Justin couldn't help but stare at the hot sight in front of him. Brian watched his lover's cock twitch, becoming impossibly harder. He leaned in close to Justin's ear, breathing out the words as seductively and darkly as possible.

"Do you wanna have the best orgasm of your fucking life?"

"Ah. Ye-ah." Justin gasped, nodding.

Brian leaned closer. "Don't struggle." He slid his hands up Justin's chest and wrapped them gently around Justin's neck, not yet squeezing. He licked Justin's lips, open-mouthed and wet. "Don't. Struggle."

He pressed down gently on Justin's windpipe, just barely, so that he could still breath. He thrust slowly into his lover. Then, when he felt Justin was comfortable with the situation, he pressed harder, watching Justin flush and his eyelids flutter as he gasped for breath.

Then he felt Justin's hands around his own neck, pressing, and he presented his throat up like an offering. His cock twitched at the sensation of Justin's hands around his neck. He felt his breath leaving him, felt himself getting even harder, and slammed faster into Justin.

"Harder!" he heard Justin choke out, and thrust harder, feeling the climax coil in his stomach. His eyes rolled back in his head, and Justin's body around him felt hotter than ever. He moved his left hand to press hard on Justin's throat, and wrapped his right around Justin's cock, smearing the precum around and sliding his thumb over the tip to collect the beads about to slide down. He pumped Justin, hard, admiring the sight of his lover's swelled cock, red with blood flow and glistening with sweat and precum. He felt the coil of pleasure slide lower toward his groin and knew he was about to cum. He changed his angle so that he was slamming right into Justin's sweet spot, again and again. He felt the grip on his throat tighten, and tightened his grip as well. His eyelids fluttered as his eyes rolled back in his head and the room began to spin. Then he was coming harder than he ever had in his whole life, and Justin was searing them both with his seed, crying out, releasing Brian's throat and clawing his back and shoulders, muscles tense as they both shuddered through their orgasms.

Brian collapsed down on top of Justin, willing himself to have the strength to roll them both over so they were lying on their sides, facing each other. They lay there and panted for a moment, catching their breath. Brian moved to pull out, but Justin stopped him.

"No. Stay." Brian sighed, but nodded and slid an arm around Justin, pulling him close, wet and sticky, feeling Justin's cum cooling between them. He sighed.

"That was hot."

Justin smiled. "Kinky bastard."

Brian raised an eyebrow. "Mm hmm. Look who's talking. We'll have plenty of bruises in the morning."

"Souvenirs."

"Hmm."

Justin entwined their fingers and stole a tender kiss from Brian, slow and sweet. Then, suddenly realizing what he had just done, Brian gripped Justin's hair and tugged his head back, biting at his lips.

"Always ready for more."

"Mm. Right now, I'm tired." He snuggled closer to Justin and closed his eyes. Justin knew Brian wouldn't admit to that cuddling in the morning. He smiled and slung an arm around his lover's waist, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
